Calm before the Storm
by kammie0227
Summary: Everything is fine in Shin Makoku. The Maou is back to rule the kingdom. Mazoku's and humans are slowly coming into an understanding. Or are they really? For one to achieve peace, to find love and eternal happiness, one must be prepared to fight for it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first kkm fic. Actually this is my first fic ever. ) Thanks in advance to those who will take the time to read this. And please leave a review! I will greatly appreciate your comments!

I don't own kyou kara maou. I wish I do though.

**Calm before the Storm**

Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered through the heavy draperies of the castle as the new day announced itself in Shin Makoku. Already, people are up and about. Maids are busily preparing for breakfast, making sure to prepare all the favorites of their king. Servants run about, dusting the furniture, sweeping the floor, mopping and wiping off dirt and dust in every nook and cranny of the castle. Soldiers have already started their morning training, sparring with their swords and polishing their movements. Stable hands were checking on the horses, letting them out one by one in the courtyard for their daily exercise. Though this is the usual scene in Blood Pledge Castle, one with a careful eye can see the difference of this morning from the previous day. Everyone seemed to go on with their duties with a spring in their step and a smile in their face. The Maou is back, finally. This morning is quiet a special one indeed.

Amazingly, two people remain unaffected by the bustle brought about by the new day. Limbs were tangled together in a weird fashion in the huge king size bed that you can barely tell whose foot or leg belongs to whom. A blonde head can be seen amidst the pile of plump pillows, with its eyes still closed and its mouth opened slightly. Not far from the blonde head is a shock of black hair partially buried under the snowy covers, its face covered by thick sheets and feather pillows.

"Heika!" A lavender haired man in white robe-like clothes, burst into the room, his whole face sporting a look of pure adoration. Not far behind him is a tall, slender man with brown hair that matched his eyes, garbed in a brown military uniform. He stayed and leaned on the door frame with his arms crosses, smiling slightly as he watched the other man with flowing lavender hair pounce on the black haired man still asleep under the covers.

The young man woke up from the lavender haired man's affections, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he freed himself from the covers. "Gunter, whaa-," Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku sleepily said as he looked at his advisor and teacher, Gunter von Christ, who is currently hugging and rubbing his face on his left arm. The bed's other occupant stirred from the commotion, rousing him slowly from his deep sleep.

"Oh heika! I just can't believe you're here and back in my sight! I can't begin to tell you how much I missed waking up and seeing your most admirable face gracing the halls of this splendid castle. My heart..mmmph" Gunter's monologue was cut short by a feather pillow that caught him squarely on the face. Yuuri looked back to his right to see the blond up and awake, glaring at Gunter in a ferocious manner only he can muster at that time of the day.

"You woke me up at this hour to let me hear you fawn over my fiancé? You could have at least waited, seeing that we're both tired from yesterday's excitement! But no you have to barge here and wake us up for that." The blonde berated Gunter, his face slowly turning red from his annoyance and from exertion, his pink, frilly nightgown slipping from his shoulders.

The brown haired man pulled himself from his position in the doorway and walked towards the bed. "Now, now Wolfram. Let Gunter have his way today. After all, Heika is back for good and everyone is extremely happy that they just have to express it the best way they can. I am sure you can understand that really well." Conrad Weller soothed his younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld, to prevent further rants and tantrums. He smiled as Wolfram turned slightly red, crossed his arms and looked the other way, muttering something unintelligible, but most probably non-threatening under his breath. Seeing that the situation is more or less under control, he looked at the sleepy face of his godson and inquired, "Heika, shall we go to the yard for our morning exercise already or would you like to get something to eat first?"

Yuuri, used to the two arguing in the morning, rubbed his entire face to chase away the remnants of sleep and said "Morning exercise first! I have to be disciplined so as to keep me in shape. And call me Yuuri!" his voice showing his exasperation as he reminded his godfather for the umpteenth time to call him by the name he has given him.

"As you wish Hei- Yuuri," Conrad corrected himself in time as he moved towards the door. "I'll meet you in the courtyard whenever you're ready." With that, he bowed slightly and disappeared from sight, leaving Gunter gushing out words of praise and adoration to their king.

XOX

After running laps with Conrad and taking a bath, Yuuri walked towards the dining hall for his first breakfast in his kingdom after a long time. When you think about it though, not that much time has elapsed from his defeat of Soushu to his return to Shin Makoku. In Yuuri's case that is. According to Gunter's ramblings after he saw Yuuri in the fountain, he was gone for a month and a half. In fact, it was long enough for them and the rest of the people in Shin Makoku to worry slightly about who will be the next Maou. For Yuuri however, he was only gone for 3 days. But still, 3 days is long enough for the Maou to miss his other home. And because of that, Yuuri was a bit excited for breakfast.

Lost in thought about what will happen during breakfast and his musings about what food the maids will prepare to celebrate his return, Yuuri almost bumped into Wolfram as he turned in a corner.

"Watch where you're going wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed as he grabbed Yuuri's arm to prevent the other boy from banging his head to his.

"Ah, sorry Wolfram I didn't see you coming," Yuuri apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "Where are you going? We're about to eat breakfast! You're supposed to be in the dining room by now."

"Where do you think I'm going wimp?" Wolfram asked incredulously. "I was on my way to fetch you!" Shaking his head he continued, "One would've thought that after defeating Soushu and acquiring Shinou's powers for your own will make you a lesser wimp. But here we are now, with you being as wimpy as always."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri blustered, waving both his fists. However, his bluster slowly faded into a slight smile as he looked at Wolfram whose eyes are gleaming with laughter and merriment. "However, granted that I thought 3 days ago I won't be hearing anyone call me wimp forever, I guess I can let that one slide."

"It's a month and a half Yuuri!"

"Okay okay..a month and-" Yuuri's reply was interrupted as he heard Conrad approaching, with his usual smile brightening his features.

"Heika, everyone is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Yes I'm coming! Let's go Wolfram! It's rude to keep everyone waiting." Yuuri said, brushing pass the blonde to follow his godfather to the dining hall. Wolfram stared after the Maou's retreating back, a small, wistful smile gracing his lips. He remained like this for a few seconds before Yuuri looked back and beckoned the blonde Mazoku soldier to hurry up and follow him for breakfast.

XOX

As soon as Yuuri entered the dining hall, he found himself buried in the former Maou's chest, his face turning red from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Oh heika! I missed you so! I came back from my cruise to just to see you! My, my you've become more handsome." The former Maou, Cecille von Spitzberg cooed, squeezing Yuuri tighter to her chest despite his younger son's protests.

"Ah..Itttss…goo-" Yuuri tried to say while gasping for air. Fortunately, Gunter sensed his distress answered his silent plea for help. Before losing their young Maou from suffocation, the lavender haired advisor forcibly pried the former Maou and led her pouting to her seat in the round table. After gulping air, Yuuri went to sit at his place with his giggly adopted daughter, Greta, at his right and Wolfram at his left.

"Good Morning Yuuri! Greta was excited to see you this morning! Did you sleep well?" The young girl cheerfully asked after kissing both her fathers on their cheeks in welcome.

Yuuri smiled fondly at his daughter. "Of course Greta! I slept well because I know I'll see my cute and adorable today!"

The girl giggled at Yuuri's answer, her happiness at his father's return evident on her young face. "Where is Murata? Won't he be eating breakfast with us this morning?" the Maou inquired after glancing around the table and failing to find his friend, the reincarnation of the Great Sage Daikenja.

"He's staying over Shinou's temple to see for himself the progress of the reconstruction. I am sure he'll find them satisfactory. You can visit the temple later to check on the progress too heika if you wish." The stoic, eldest son of the former Maou curtly replied to the king's inquiry, studiously placing his napkin at his lap in preparation for the meal.

"Ah Gwendal, don't be like that! Why are you so serious on this joyous occasion? I bet you're also overjoyed to have heika back that you've already knitted something for his homecoming!" The former Maou cheekily said to his son, Gwendal von Walde, as she observed the exchange. Gwendal's forehead wrinkled and a faint reddish hue can be seen on his face as he busied himself in arranging his table napkin.

Soon after, the maids carried inside breakfast. Everyone ate their meal for a while, speaking only when necessary to update the young Maou of what has happened in Shin Makoku in his absence. Much to Yuuri's relief, nothing much has changed in his kingdom after the defeat of Soushu. Peace treaties from different human kingdoms were being arranged and those already allied to his country remained firm to their promise to follow Shin Makoku, particularly Caloria, Franshire and Cabalcade. The damage caused by his battle with Soushu was almost fixed and people have more or less continued on with their respective lives. In fact, the biggest issue in Shin Makoku after Yuuri left was finding a new Maou, which is of course already solved when Yuuri came back.

Breakfast was nearly over when Gwendal addressed the Maou about his duties for the day. "Heika, because things are not yet settled and truthfully, because it's quiet peaceful here in the kingdom, you don't have paperwork to do in the office today. However," Gwendal's eyes flashed a threatening look to the Maou. "I expect you tomorrow to do your work."

Before Yuuri can express his joy over this piece of news, Gunter exclaimed, "No paperwork Heika! Which means you and I can get lost together in the rich cult-" The rest of Gunter's exclamation was cut off by the sound of a chair being pushed back roughly. Distracted, everyone stopped what they're doing to see Wolfram stand up and grab Yuuri's arm.

"No lessons!" Wolfram snapped at Gunter. "Yuuri hasn't been with me and Greta for ages so we're doing other things far from you and your studies!" With that, Wolfram dragged a willing, albeit apologetic Yuuri out of the dining hall, with a happy Greta skipping after them.

XOX

The trio tramped towards the east garden of the castle. Greta, seeing the colorful flowers waiting to be turned into crowns, gently tugged her hand from Yuuri and Wolfram to run ahead. The two followed at a more sedate pace, watching fondly as Greta attempted to catch a particularly colorful butterfly. They stopped and sat down under a large tree to continue to watch over Greta's antics, using the gnarled protruding roots to cushion their backs. Caught in the tranquility of the moment, Yuuri turned to Wolfram but whatever he is about to say was caught in his throat. He rarely see Wolfram like this - his entire face relaxed in a soft smile, his golden hair being blown gently by the wind, almost covering his radiant emerald eyes, which are currently shining with affection and wonder as he watched Greta laugh. His attention diverted from Greta, Yuuri continued to stare at Wolfram until the latter, feeling Yuuri's gaze at him turned to address his fiancé.

"Is there something you want Yuuri?"

The Maou turned slightly red at being caught staring, turned to his side and coughed slightly before facing Wolfram again. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Greta while I was away." Yuuri earnestly said to his companion, his onyx eyes turning wide and soft in his sincerity. "One of the things that I worried about most is leaving Greta alone, seeing that it was my idea to adopt her in the first place. I wanted to give her a home and a family that will always care and love for her no matter who she is. And to think that when I left, I made her thought that she'll never see her father again. Than-"

"You wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed, facing him fully and cutting his words of gratitude. "I took care of Greta because if you will remember, she's my child as well! And why are you worrying about her being alone? I will always be here for her, whether you're here or not! And besides," Wolfram continued softly, breaking their eye contact to watch his daughter again pick up various flowers for her crown. "Greta will never be without you because you're here now. So you don't have to worry that hard. Do I make myself clear wimp?"

"Yes you do." Yuuri said as he slowly turned his head to watch his daughter. And with that, they continued to fill their day with laughter, each knowing that this day will be forever etched in their memory and heart.

XOX

Of course, the initial euphoria everyone felt upon their Maou's arrival faded as days passed by. Things quickly turned back into what Yuuri called his "Normal Maou" routine, which basically consists of training with Conrad, studying with Gunter and paperwork with Gwendal. The welcoming feel should have lasted longer, Yuuri thought while flexing his cramped fingers; having finished signing what seems to be a million documents for that afternoon. If he only knew how many documents he has to sign daily, he wouldn't have lengthened his name to Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, especially since no one in this world understood the humor behind it.

"That will be all, Heika." Gwendal unnecessarily supplied from his position at the Maou's right side. "I have read and reviewed the documents for you to sign for tomorrow but that is everything for now."

Yuuri dropped his head onto the desk, a defeated and tired look momentarily clouding his normally cheerful expression. "How come I have to sign countless documents Gwendal? Does everything everyone wants to do need to have my permission? I get that I have to take care of the taxes, peace negotiations etc. But who cares if they want to dig up a well in their own lot or join the medic team? It's their choice and you know how I support free will!"

Gwendal opened his mouth, no doubt to impress to the young man about his responsibilities, when the door was opened, revealing Gunter, with Wolfram and Conrad following behind.

Upon seeing Yuuri's position, Wolfram marched to his fiancé and crossed his arms. "You wimp! You're only signing papers so you don't have the right to be that tired! Everything is sorted out and carried over to you. All you have to do is sign and behave! Sometimes I really cant believe how wimpy you are." Wolfram mockingly said, shaking his head.

"Don't call me wimp!" came out of Yuuri automatically, his head springing up as he glared at Wolfram.

"Wimp. Wimp. Wimp."

Seeing that he might need to come between the two, Conrad walked towards his youngest brother and the Maou. "Now, now we're here to discuss something important Wolfram. Don't aggravate heika anymore."

Gunter clasped his hands excitedly at Conrad's words. "Oh yes heika! Another joyous occasion that can rival your return draws near!"

"Huh?" Yuuri scratched the back of his head, showing to everyone in the room his obvious confusion.

Wolfram smirked. "And you said don't call you a wimp?"

Seeing that his godson is about to retort, Conrad quickly interjected, "Heika have you really forgotten? You're turning 16 in two weeks' time."

Yuuri looked dumbfounded for a moment. "What date is it today? Honestly I get so confused about the time and date whenever I travel back to Shin Makoku. Its like going to another country with a different time zone.." the black haired Maou said his voice trailing off as he sinks further into his thoughts. "So after I went here..the date today is.. YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Yuuri exclaimed, striking his desk with his palms as he stood up. "And turning 16 in Shin Makoku is.."

"..a pretty big deal. Similar to a girl about to have her debutante ball," continued by another black haired boy who had slipped inside the Maou's office, unnoticed by all.

"Murata! I haven't seen you around lately!" Yuuri smiled welcomingly to his friend, Murata Ken, the reincarnation of the Great Sage.

"It's good you're here Geika. How great it is to have your input on this wonderful occasion we're about to celebrate!" gushed the lavender haired man, looking at Gwendal for support at his statement. Seeing the man's forehead wrinkle more, Gunter turned his attention again to the legendary sage. "Geika, what do you propose we do to celebrate his joyous occasion?"

"Well, as long as Shibuya observes all the traditions every Mazoku has to go through an elaborate party is all right. That's what every person who belongs to nobility do anyway." Murata shrugged.

"An excellent idea Geika! Ah and of course, we must prepare heika for his coming of age speech to tell the whole kingdom what heika plans to do."

"Tell my plans about what?"

"Heika remember our conversation before?" Conrad asked the still confused Maou. "I told you when I reached my 16 years I decided to live as a Mazoku instead of human. This is the custom upon reaching the age of 16; one must decide what he will do with his life and choose the path that best fits him."

"Oh that. Yes, I remember now. But you should have reminded me earlier! How am I supposed to make a life changing decision in less than a week? Although I've decided to be king, I still have a lot of things to think about…" Yuuri said; panic slowly starting to climb up to his throat.

"There's also our engagement to think about, Yuuri." Wolfram interjected, penetrating the Maou's thoughts. "People are tired of waiting when we're going to be wed." If ever we're going to be, the blonde thought inwardly cringing.

"Whaaat? Do I also have to think about that too? Haven't I made it clear that it was an accident? I never meant to slap you and besides I don't know what I was doing. I am too young to be married and to a boy no less. Why can't you see we're both boys!" Yuuri's hands fluttered about as he tried to explain the situation, his heated face showing how flustered he was.

Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the explosion they're all accustomed to see from Wolfram whenever the Maou denied his engagement to the blonde. Although the Maou is more or less accustomed to the blonde claiming him as his fiancé and is less prone to react as he always did during the early days of their engagement, tensed situations such as the one that had just occurred tend to rise up every now and then. Usually, Wolfram just shouts a lot, trying to lock Yuuri's head into an uncomfortable position until the Maou admits he's wrong or Wolfram gets tired of shouting words like cheater and wimp over and over again. However, to everyone's surprise, the blonde remained in his position, his expression unreadable, still looking over at his fiancé, whose head made contact again to the desk in front of him.

"The party would also be a great opportunity to strengthen our relationship with our allies." Gwendal said, after a minute of tense and uncomfortable silence.

"See that wimp? We have to prepare you in a week and we all now that we need more than that to hide your extreme wimpiness. Come now and let us start going over the things you need to do." Wolfram uncrossed his arms and tugged the other boy's arms from the desk. Yuuri, still overwhelmed by the enormity of the things he needs to think about, allowed himself to be dragged, missing entirely the weird situation that had just occurred.

After the door closed behind the two, Gunter asked out loud, "Did that just happen? Not even a single protest was heard!"

Concerned with his Wolfram's uncharacteristic reaction, Conrad tried to assure himself and the rest of the people in the room. "Maybe Wolfram was just tired from today's training and he knows anyway that arguing with heika is pointless."

The great sage stared of at the distance, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation around him, his eyes hidden by the gleam of his eyeglasses.

XOX

Every soul inside Blood Pledge Castle became busy the following days. There are a lot of things to do before the date of Yuuri's birthday. Any dusts lingering inside must be banished; a task which every maid took up with vigilance. The floors must be scrubbed and polished until they shine. Snowy white linens are needed to washed or bleached to cover the hundreds of tables that are to be set up in the castle's ballroom. Available rooms must be aired and cleaned up for guests. The menu must be prepared and the freshest ingredients must be ordered and used. The wine cellar was ruthlessly raided to bring out cases of wine and magnums of champagne, to be chilled to perfection before the Maou's birthday.

Gunter is at his element. Planning elaborate parties such as this one is his forte. With the entire castle help at his disposal and with the valuable input of the former Maou, Cheri, Gunter managed the preparation for his beloved Maou's much awaited coming of age party with ease. At least, preparing the entire castle is such an easy feat.

"Why do I have to do this? My feet hurt already! And pray tell how many versions of the waltz do I have to know?" Yuuri whined to Wolfram not for the first time that day. They were currently practicing the waltz, a dance the Maou have to do with every unattached son or daughter belonging to a noble family. And since human countries are also invited, Yuuri has to learn their own version of the waltz so as not to offend anyone.

Wolfram, who was still holding Yuuri's hand from their last practice dance, tightened his clasp and pulled the Maou slightly to show that they are far from over. "You have to know all of this because as wimpy as you are you are still the Maou, Yuuri!"

"How can I enjoy my own party when I am dead tired? Not to mention drunk!" Yuuri exclaimed, referring to another Mazoku tradition of drinking 10 glasses of wine to symbolically show his conviction and determination to go through his decisions, regardless of the fact that he can be under the influence of something (or someone).

"I am trying to help you increase your alcohol tolerance so you don't have to be drunk as you said!"

"Yeah, by forcing me to drink a glass of wine every day! What will happen if become a drunkard, ne? And what about the fact that I have to learn how to stand at the back of a sheep, whistle an entire musical piece, dance a sort of wushu like dance with kohi, know how to-"

"Again you ask useless questions! Everything is according to Mazoku's traditions! They've been around even before you and I were born." Wolfram exasperatedly replied, tired of explaining Mazoku traditions to his mule headed fiancé. He wondered to himself why he even bothered to explain. But with Gwendal making himself scarce to avoid Gunter from roping him to do something and with Conrad out making sure that the castle and its guests will be secure for the big event, Wolfram had no choice but to teach Yuuri what to do on his party. Not that Wolfram minded though. As if, he scoffed internally, I will leave things to Gunter. He would probably molest Yuuri while making him do things like this.

"But Wolfram, cant-" Yuuri's whiny voice cut through Wolfram's thoughts. With a shake of his head, Wolfram pulled himself back and turned to his head to signal the musicians to start again; ignoring Yuuri's groan as the boy reluctantly followed the blonde's movements.

XOX

"Finally." The black haired king exhaled as he plopped his head onto the pillows, exhausted with all the preparations he's doing for the party.

"Wimp we're not here to rest. We still have to talk about your speech." Wolfram reminded, looking down at Yuuri with his left hand placed on his hip. "We don't have much time left. Only two days before your birthday."

Yuuri groaned, rubbed his face with his hands and reluctantly rose from his prone position. Wolfram is right and he knows it. Although he have been trying to put off this speech thing because he honestly don't know what to say. But it seems that this discussion is inevitable, he thought, as he sat down on the bed, his legs crossed.

Seeing that Yuuri seemed to be willing to discuss his decisions, Wolfram grabbed a chair from the bureau, pulled it near the bed and sat. He stared for a few moments at the young king in front of him before asking, "What do you want to do Yuuri?"

"That is an extremely hard question Wolfram." Yuuri said, looking at the window, stalling for time.

"Yuuri."

Hearing an uncharacteristically soft quality in Wolfram's tone, Yuuri pulled away from his intense concentration on a branch hanging on the tree near their window and looked at the boy in front of him. "I.."

"Look Yuuri I know this must be hard. I am here not to force you to decide on anything but to listen to your thoughts. I don't want you to do things, just because you think I am going to be disappointed or angry, as well as the other people in this castle. I want you to be happy with whatever you're going to decide. Know this, even though I call you a wimp I'll always abide by your decision."

Wolfram's statement was followed by silence, the king merely looking at the sincere green eyes in front him. After taking a deep breath, Yuuri started to talk. "These past few days I have been thinking long and hard about things. Before knowing that I was a Mazoku, a demon king in fact, of a kingdom very far away from the world I call my home, I was a young, normal kid, who only thinks about my family, school and baseball. With a snap, I turned from someone quite ordinary to a powerful king, with all this responsibility heaved upon my shoulders. Its quiet a lot for me to get used to since I only used to think about things that directly concerns me or my family."

Grinning wistfully, Yuuri continued, looking at Wolfram straight in the eye. "Don't get me wrong. I love Shin Makoku and despite my complaints about paperwork, my studies about this kingdom's history and culture, I truly wanted to lead this country to a peaceful and happy future. Back on earth, when I thought I can't come back anymore, I was constantly plagued with thoughts about the kingdom. Like what are you guys doing here or who is going to be the new king. Or how the repairs are going through and about what will happen to our treaties when they learned I have gone back. I know when the portal was about to close I chose to go back to earth and to my family, knowing that time I won't be able to come back here. I should not have thought about these things anymore because I know I can't do anything about it. And besides, I trust you and everyone else that you'll take care of everything when I am gone. But Shin Makoku is deeply ingrained in my system that I can't help but think about it whenever I am gone. You understand that do you?" Yuuri asked Wolfram for affirmation.

"Yes I understand. You are you and I know you can't help but care about the things you love." Wolfram averred, returning Yuuri's gaze intently, silently encouraging the other boy to continue.

"But," Yuuri returned his gaze at the window again, "I don't know whether I can turn my back fully on the things I've grown up to. Yes I know," Yuuri held up a hand to stop Wolfram's objection, "I don't have to do that, especially now that I can go back to earth whenever I wish. But I feel like that I cannot do what I've done before, going to earth for weeks to do what I usually do and leaving the country. If I really want to be a good king, I know I have to stay here and not to feel like a welcome visitor, who pops in and out whenever I want to."

"I know I have been hard on you before, insisting that this kingdom is your home and that you must stay here and not bother to return to your world. You're a wimp after all, so I just wanted to give you a push," Wolfram cannot help but tease lightly. "However," raising his voice slightly to cut off Yuuri, who was about to retort. "I understand how hard it is to turn your back on the things you have grown up it. After all, you've lived on Earth for 15 years. How can that compare to the almost 2 years you have spent in Shin Makoku? Which is why I've said earlier that I'll support whatever decision you'll make. And I know that whatever you decide on, it will be for the best, not only for you but for the kingdom as well." Wolfram finished, giving Yuuri a soft smile.

Yuuri returned the smile, his dark eyes shining with gratitude and appreciation at Wolfram's words. "Thank you Wolfram. I find it hard to talk about this to anyone, not knowing what their reaction will be about the fact that I am still undecided."

"That's what I'm here for isn't it?" Wolfram said standing up and headed towards the door to give the king a moment to think and rest. "Oh and Yuuri, I forgot to mention," the blonde said as he opened the door, his back turned towards the king. "I hate to burden you further with unnecessary thoughts and as much as I don't want to make this conversation about me, I have to tell you this right away."

Yuuri, who was about to bury himself under the covers to take a nap, looked at the back of the blonde who stood at the doorway, his hand holding the door knob.

Wolfram twisted his body to look at Yuuri. "I have given Gwendal the notice of our cancelled engagement. I figured you won't be able to do it so I went ahead and gave it to him. You can rescind our engagement officially at your coming of age party."

With that, the Mazoku solider left the dumbfounded face of his king, silently shutting the door of the royal chamber.

XOX

There! End of first chapter! Im sorry if things were a little bit boring. I have to get everything out of the way before the real action begins. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm Before the Storm**

Pairing: Wofram and Yuuri of course!

Revised second part! Although nothing major has changed. I just can't leave this chapter alone.

I don't own kyou kara maou. I wish I do though.

Chapter 2

Blood Pledge Castle was filled with lights and sounds that night. Everyone was having a good time celebrating the birthday of their beloved king, eating, mingling and laughing together. The ball was declared a huge success by Gunter, who can be seen fluttering about, solving last minute problems and occupying the guests. Yuuri was circulating around with his entourage composed of Murata, Gwendal and Conrad, greeting guests and engaging in small talk. Hidden by the mountains of gifts and treasures brought by the guests for Yuuri, Wolfram stood well apart from the others with his back resting on a wall, his arms crossed to discourage anyone who wants to talk to him, his beautiful green eyes surreptitiously following the Maou.

"You're quiet a party animal aren't you Lord von Bielefeld?"

Startled, Wolfram uncrossed his arms and looked swiftly to his left, his hand automatically reaching for his sword. After seeing the owner of the voice, the Mazoku soldier quickly relaxed and resumed his position. "You should not sneak on people, Geika." Wolfram said, his attention seemingly fixed on the people talking and eating around him.

"Shibuya said you gave notice that you're breaking the engagement. Why is that?" Murata asked, also focusing his attention on the people in the party.

"I am sorry to sound rude Geika, but I believe that's none of your business."

"If it's any interest to you, Shibuya is deeply confused about what to do. You certainly didn't give any visible warning that you were about to break your engagement. Which I think is why he hasn't talked to you about it yet."

Wolfram struggled not to show his irritation to the other man. After all, he is the Great Sage, not just the wimp's friend from Earth. But still Wolfram wondered why he's meddling with his affairs. "He doesn't have to do anything. The engagement was a farce to begin with and I was wrong to keep on insisting he honor it. Anyway, nothing will change. I'll still be here to serve him whenever he needs me. Besides, Conrad and Gwendal are also there for him. Nothing needs to change. And everyone in this country, including people outside of it who wish for a better future, will run to his aid whenever he needs help."

"Ah, that's where I believe you're mistaken Sir von Bielefeld. Things are about to change. And do you really think that "service" is the only thing Shibuya needs from you? He needs you far more than you or he knows." And with that, Murata went towards the throng of people, leaving the blonde prince in his own thoughts.

The dancing was about to begin. In accordance to the custom, it is the Maou's duty to start off the ball. As the music started playing, Wolfram watched from his position the way Yuuri led Greta to dance.

_It's not as if I made that decision out of a whim_, the blonde reflected, his mind still on the words the Great Sage had imparted. He had thought about setting Yuuri free as soon as the young Maou returned from Earth. _I have waited for Yuuri for as long as I could. But knowing that I am waiting for nothing pains me. And I am scared that if this goes on, I will have nothing left inside of me but bitterness…That in the end I'll hate Yuuri for not acknowledging my feelings. I certainly don't want that to happen. _Wolfram's eyes followed Yuuri and Greta's movement on the dance floor. _I even wore stupid girly nightgowns because I know that Yuuri is uncomfortable about the fact that he has a man for a fiancé, instead of a woman which is the norm in his world. But everything I've done got me nowhere. And besides, _the blonde Mazoku thought sadly, seeing Yuuri smile happily at Greta as the dance came to an end, _what I did will make him happy. And to me, making Yuuri happy is the only thing that matters._

Wolfram was so immersed in his thoughts about his relationship with Yuuri that he failed to notice the sudden stillness in the ballroom. Disconcerted with the sudden lack of noise, Wolfram raised his head to look at what is happening, only to see a slightly tanned hand in front of him, outstretched in invitation.

"Wolfram, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

The blonde Mazoku, surprised at the turn of events, stared at Yuuri who is smiling sweetly before him with his hand extended in invitation, waiting for his response. Unsure of what to do, he looked around and saw that almost everyone stopped what they're doing to watch the event unfolding. Hesitantly, Wolfram placed his palm on Yuuri's, whose feet where shifting from left to right, betraying his nervousness. As soon as the other boy touched his hand, the king tightened his grip slightly on the blonde, leading Wolfram at the middle of the dance floor.

They danced the first few bars of the song in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts about what they're going to say to each other. "Hey Wolfram," Yuuri started a few minutes later. "How have you been? With all these craziness we barely have the time to talk."

"Wimp we talk everyday."

"Don't call me a wimp! And besides, we only talk about matters related to this ball." Yuuri explained, as he narrowly avoided stepping on Wolfram's foot. He still hasn't gotten the hang of waltzing gracefully despite the blonde's efforts.

"This ball is the only thing to talk about." Wolfram replied as he peered at the Maou's face. "Is this why you asked me to dance? I remember you said before that two boys don't dance with each other in your world."

His cheeks reddening slightly, Yuuri stuttered. "Wel-l..er..Ddd-ooo- I need to have a reason to dance with you? And besides, isn't there a tradition that says I have to dance with every single man or woman who belongs to a noble family?" Yuuri stated, losing his stutter entirely as he slowly gained back the confidence he summoned before asking Wolfram to dance.

"That doesn't apply to me wimp! We live in the same castle. If it does, then you have to dance with Conrad and Gwendal too!"

Yuuri's face paled at the thought of dancing the waltz with Gwendal. Amused at Yuuri's reaction, Wolfram laughed lightly. "You really are a wimp. Now you have to finish this dance, which I know must be difficult for you."

With a soft smile, Yuuri looked at the blonde "Surprisingly, its not difficult for me at all."

The blonde's heart thumped rapidly in his chest, his face slightly turning red under Yuuri's gaze. Ducking his head a bit to hide his embarrassment, he heard Yuuri continue. "By the way, where do you sleep now? I wasn't even there when you moved your things out of the room. You don't have to do that you know. After all, I am used to you kicking me out of the bed." The king teased.

"I went back to the room I used to sleep in. After all, it's inappropriate for two people with no relationship whatsoever to sleep in the same bed. By the way, Yuuri," Wolfram hesitated, not sure how to safely bring up the topic. It seems that after he told Yuuri that he's breaking of the engagement, they never talked about it again.

"Hmm?" Yuuri attempted a twirl, which he managed to do without breaking any of the bones in Wolfram's foot.

"What about the engagement announcement? I suppose you're doing it tonight? The engagement can only be dissolved officially when you make an announcement. And seeing you have a higher rank than mine, it is your duty to announce it. " Wolfram's said, watching the other boy's reaction.

Yuuri's smile faltered as he gazed at Wolfram's soulful green eyes. Unconsciously, Yuuri's eyes traced the contours of the blonde's face, noting the other boy's pert nose, long, thick, dark eyelashes covering his deep green eyes, alabaster complexion and full pinkish lips. _He really has the features of a girl. But if one looks closely enough, one can see the strength and character defined in his face. Gah! What the heck am I thinking?! _

"Yuuri..?" Wolfram said tentatively, slightly disconcerted when Yuuri slightly shook his head, wondering why the Maou did not reply. Yuuri was sure confusing tonight. Asking him to dance, staring at him intently. Honestly, Wolfram was at lost on how to deal with the young king.

"Ahh..Well.." Yuuri stuttered, unsure about what to say to his current dance partner. Unfortunately, the music stopped, signaling the end of their dance. Wolfram, slightly displeased that they didn't get to finish their conversation, nevertheless bowed politely to the king and went back to resume his position.

The ball progressed well into the night. Yuuri fulfilled one Mazoku tradition after another, his mind still on the conversation he had with Wolfram. After drinking 10 glasses of wine, the only task left before his much awaited speech, Yuuri tried to find the blonde Mazoku, in an attempt to continue their conversation. After all, though this engagement thing is something he wishes to get out of, he wants to know why Wolfram suddenly called it off. And he's not announcing anything until he gets a straight answer.

"Heika!" Yuuri's arm was pulled from behind as he tried to quietly slip away to look for the blonde. "You have to start making you're way to the platform now for your speech!" Gunter reminded, tugging the Maou's arm in that direction.

"Ne Gunter. Can't I at least have a moment? I want to talk to Wolfram!"

"I am sorry heika." This time, it was Conrad who stopped him. "The speech must be done immediately right after the 10 glasses of wine. I'll look for Wolfram so you can talk to him after your speech."

Yuuri sighed. "Okay. Okay. Gunter you can stop tugging now, I'll go to the platform."

The guests stopped their chatter to watch as the Maou made his way to the makeshift podium. Upon seeing Yuuri, Gwendal immediately went to the platform to announce the king in a grave voice. "Ladies and Gentleman present, I now formally present his Majesty, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri.

Accompanied by applause, Yuuri stepped into the podium. "I hope you guys had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for coming to celebrate my 16th birthday with me." Yuuri waited for the applause to stop. "As you are all aware, when a Mazoku reaches 16, he or she has to decide what path he wants to take. This is not an easy decision for me to make. After all, I came from a world where 16 is not old enough for one to determine his future. However, despite my apprehensions about coming into a decision, I realized one thing that helped me conclude something." Yuuri scanned the audience, searching the sea of faces before him for his friends in Shin Makoku. There was Gunter, his upturned face shining with the usual look of adoration whenever Yuuri is involved, with his hands gripping Murata's arm so as not to lose control of his emotions. Gwendal is standing at the left of the podium with Greta holding on to him and his mother hanging onto his arm, frowning less than usual. To the right of the podium stood Conrad, a small proud smile on his lips as he waited for Yuuri to continue. And beside him is Wolfram, his face belaying no emotion at all unless you look in his eyes. The huge green orbs were gazing steadily at Yuuri with a proud glint in his eyes, silently giving the other boy his support to encourage the Maou to continue his speech.

Gathering his courage, Yuuri sought to continue what he has started. "I realized one thing. That is I love Shin Makoku with all my heart. Though my other world will always be my home, I know that no matter where I go, my heart will always long for my kingdom. I am the Maou and I have responsibility to my people to lead them to a peaceful era, wherein war and senseless destruction have no room at all. A responsibility to erase prejudices, especially between Mazoku and humans, whose long standing animosity towards each other had caused millions of lives to suffer." Yuuri took a deep breath, any lingering doubts he had previously held removed as he looked at the people before him. "When I came here 2 years ago, I was young, naïve and a bit of a wimp." Wolfram snorted out loud, causing people around him to chuckle. "Always rushing into trouble, trying to get into the middle of things without thought of the consequences it might bring. Unfortunately, I am still a little like that." Yuuri grinned bashfully. "But everything I've done is for the people I wish to protect. The people I love." Yuuri's voice became clearer and stronger, any trace of amusement gone from his face. "It doesn't matter whether I've been here for only two years. My life is here now. Shin Makoku, this world, is now my home. And I promise that I'll protect it as long as I could."

A moment of silence followed Yuuri's announcement. A loud clap started from his left, making Yuuri turn his head swiftly to see Gwendal's applause of approval. Soon all followed, and the sound made Yuuri proud of what he did. Yuuri looked to his right to see Wolfram grinning slightly but with his eyebrows slightly raised to remind the Maou of the other announcement he needs to make.

_Oh right. The engagement announcement. But I still haven't talked to him. What to do, what to do? _Yuuri panicked internally as he met Wolfram's eyes, confused on what to do next. He was about to open his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, when-

BOOM!

A large explosion was heard amidst the sound of applause. Many of the guests gasped in fright and a few screamed as debris started falling. Gwendal handed Greta to his mother to take the young girl to safety and swiftly made his way through the crowd with a group of soldiers, no doubt to investigate the source of the explosion. Gunter and Murata started to calm the terrified guests, herding them to the nearest exit. Conrad, his hand on the hilt of his sword, moved closer to Yuuri, his eyes intently scanning the crowd. Wolfram followed Conrad's suit and moved in front of Yuuri, effectively pushing the Maou's back against the wall to protect him from attack.

Things started happening all at once. Not long after Gwendal moved to investigate the noise, a series of black smoke appeared in every corner of the ballroom. The occupants of the room didn't have the time to adjust to the sight when masked men, garbed in blood red cowls and cloaks, appeared behind the smoky pillars and started attacking everyone.

"Gwendal! Get Heika out of here!" Conrad desperately shouted as a number of men began attacking him at once. The soldier slashed one attacker to another, intent on protecting the Maou with his life.

_Who are these people?!_ Conrad thought as one of the attackers quickly regained his footing seemingly unfazed and unhurt by the blow delivered on him. _These people are similar to the doll soldiers from before..but they're flesh and blood! Not dolls! _The wound Conrad had inflicted on one of the attackers healed itself in a matter of seconds'. Surely, these creatures are not humans!

Yuuri's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Every soldier present in the room was engaged in a furious battle. Gunter can be seen at the far end near the exit of the ballroom, with Murata safely behind him. Gwendal was furiously slashing his sword from left to right, intent on getting close to the Maou, his loyal men protecting his back from any attack. Wolfram was busily wielding his sword to anyone who dared get close to Yuuri. Amidst the battle, a man with bright orange hair appeared before Yuuri, his sword already out.

"Happy 16th birthday heika! It's unfortunate that we have to see each other like this." The orange man cheerfully said as he fended off an attacker.

"Yozak! Who are these people?" Yuuri shouted, his voice belaying his panic

"Damn if I know heika. Pardon the language." Yozak grunted as he hit an attacker with his sword.

Wolfram was valiantly trying to keep the attackers away from Yuuri. "Yuuri be on guard! They can't be defeated using normal attacks!" Wolfram yelled, brandishing his sword from one enemy to another. However, like Conrad, no matter how hard he attacks them, either by sword or his fire maryoku, they seem to get up unhurt and unaffected. _They're definitely human but..."_ his eyes seeing blood on one of the attackers he had wounded. _How come they can heal themselves so quickly?_

The room that was filled with laughter and gaiety not a minute ago was replaced with shouts, curses and the sound of steel clashing against steel. _This was not supposed to happen. Where did these people come from? _Yuuri agonized silently as he watched the buffet table split into half under the weight of the soldier hurled by one of the attackers.

In the corner of his eye, Wolfram saw one of attackers make his way swiftly towards Yuuri. The Maou's eyes were focused on a far off distance, too distraught about the turn of events to notice the attacker quickly moving towards him. With a loud yell, Wolfram heaved all of his opponents off of him to confront Yuuri's potential attacker.

"YUURI!" Wolfram let out an agonized yell as he fought his way to cover the short distance separating him from the black haired boy.

Upon hearing his name, Yuuri turned to the blonde's direction. To his horror, one of the attackers took advantage of Wolfram's distraction and aimed his sword at the Mazoku soldier's midsection. He saw the blonde soldier's face contort in pain as the sword of the attacker managed to pierce skin. Wolfram crumpled to the ground, his blood staining the debris covered floor, his hand clutching his wound.

"WOLFRAM!!! NOOO!" A flash blue aura surrounded Yuuri, signaling that the boy was about to change into his other self. His hair lengthened, his eyes sharpened and his features hardened. The Maou had truly arrived at last.

With his hair covering his face, the Maou straightened up. "This is a time for merry making. A time wherein everyone has gathered to celebrate a joyous occasion with their love ones. A time to strengthen the bonds that bind everyone together. Yet you infidels have arrived!" He looked up, releasing a potent amount of maryoku, his eyes cutting across the ballroom. "You have hurt my friends and those who I value. It is not in my nature to kill but you gave me no choice. Punishment!"

Various water dragons launched out from the demon king, their fangs bared out to lash out the attackers.

"Well, well, just I've expected. I knew you will change any moment."

The Maou turned to the direction of the voice, his eyes narrowing in surprise as he saw one of the men, wearing a pure gold mask, separate himself from the fray to address him directly.

"The Maou who refused to kill. Who naively believes in peace and happiness. The all powerful Maou who possesses an extremely strong Maryoku. Or do you?" with that, the masked stranger extended his arm, his palm facing the Maou, and released a burst of black energy.

Acting quickly, the Maou brought up a shield to deflect the energy. "It takes more than that to harm me," the Maou said smirking slightly. He launched one of his water dragons to restrain the attacker, only to have the latter hitting it with the black energy.

_Who is this person? _His eyes narrowed as he saw his water dragon failed to hit its target and disappeared. Then he realized that his shield was beginning to crack, unknown black energy seeping in. He sharply turned his eyes to the opponent in front of him.

"Who are you? What is your pur-Ahh!" The Maou bellowed as his shield gave in, the black energy hitting him. The remaining water dragons he had previously summoned dissolved as the king dropped to the floor.

"Heika!" voices shouted in alarm in every direction. They watched in horror as they saw the Maou, unmoving, already back in Yuuri's human form. With a snarl, Conrad tried to attack the golden masked man, only to be thrown away by an invisible force.

"You fool. Your weak attacks can't harm me. Even your all powerful Maou can't harm me. Now tell me," the golden masked stranger sneered, "How the heck are you going to fight me then?"

"Who are you?" asked Yuuri weakly, his voice a mere whisper as he lay in the ground in obvious pain.

"You'll know soon enough, heika" the man mockingly said. "Come," the golden masked man commanded, looking around the smashed ballroom. "We have done what needs to be done."

At his words, the mysterious masked men were immediately enveloped in black smoke and disappeared.

Yuuri stirred and tried to focus his eyes, squinting slightly as the sun's rays hit his face. _What happened? Why am I in bed? I am supposed to be at the ball…right? Looking for Wolfram…Talk…My…birthday…_ Yuuri tried to focus on his current state despite his splitting headache.

"How are you feeling heika?"

Yuuri tried to turn his head at the voice but this proved to be too much of an effort.

"No heika. Don't strain yourself. You're still recovering." A green haired girl hurried to make sure that Yuuri will not make any unnecessary movements.

"Gisela…? What happened?" Yuuri asked as the Mazoku healer fussed with his pillows and sheets.

Gisela stopped to look at the young king in bed. "You…don't remember what happened during the ball…heika?" the healer asked gently, her brow furrowed slightly with worry.

"The ball? Did something happ-…" Yuuri's voice trailed of as images from that night came flashing back. The masked men. His comrades fighting to defend him and the castle. The one with the golden mask. Wolfram lying on the floor, his wound creating a pool of blood. _Wolfram._ Yuuri suddenly sat up from bed, his memory returning.

"Where's Wolfram? Is he okay? He's wounded! Tend to him! What about everyone? Is Greta safe? Conrad? Gwendal? Murata? Gunter? How about our guests? Is everyone okay? ANSWER ME!" Yuuri said quickly, breathe heaving. He pressed his palms in his temple, his agitation aggravating his headache.

"HEIKA!" Gisela raised her voice, scandalized. "Right now you're not the Maou, you're my patient! I am ordering you to lie down this instant!" the healer ordered, her harsh words hiding her concern for the Maou's welfare. "Now," continuing in a much softer voice when her patient complied after seeing the look in her eyes, "everyone is well. Nobody is harmed by the attack and all the guests had been sent home for their own safety. Sir von Bielefeld has been treated 4 days ago and is waiting with Greta for you to wake up."

"4 days ago?" Yuuri mumbled, afraid to worsen his pounding head and incurring another one of Gisela's famous scary look.

"Yes heika. Everyone is completely worried about you. Greta refused to sleep and wanted to camp out of your door. Sir von Walde had to carry her forcibly to her room and stay there with her to make sure she doesn't sneak back here. My father is beside himself with worry and had already burned the rug in his office by pacing too much. Conrad is brooding more than usual and he stood at your door whenever he's not doing anything. And," Gisela said, pausing for breath. "I have to threaten Sir von Bielefeld that I'll tie him in his bed if he kept looking in to see if you're awake, seeing that he was injured. Fortunately, his wound was not that deep for he managed to avoid the worst of the blow. His reflexes are still good." Gisela praised.

The young king heaved a sigh of relief. "I am glad everyone is okay. Especially Wolfram. Can I see everyone today?" Yuuri asked the healer timidly.

"As long as you stay in bed you can see everyone for an hour. I'll call on them in a while. But first heika," Gisela's voice took on a serious note, her eyes focused solely on the Maou's face. "Can you remember what happened after you got hit by the black energy?"

Yuuri knew that the healer was going to ask him that question. After all, his maryoku had developed enough for him not to pass out every time he use it and he is able to remember some of the things he do when he transformed into the what he fondly call "Maou mode."

"I am sorry Gisela. I only remember summoning my water dragons. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, asking the golden masked man who he is." Yuuri said apologetically, his eyes downcast.

"It's okay heika! We'll figure out things soon enough!" the healer replied, her voice taking on a cheerful tone. "I'll call everyone now to see you." And with that, Gisela swiftly left the room.

XOXO

News that Yuuri had already regained consciousness spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Upon hearing that Yuuri is awake from one of his soldiers, Wolfram made his way as fast as he could to the royal chambers, the lingering pain from his wound forgotten.

"YUURI!" Wolfram exclaimed, bursting into the room noisily.

"Wolfram, can't you announce your presence in a more dignified manner? Heika is still recovering!" Gunter admonished the younger man.

"It's alright Gunter. I can handle a bit noise." Yuuri, who was leaning back on a mound of pillows, reassured his advisor. "Wolfram! I am so happy you're okay! I was so worried about you."

Discomfited at Yuuri's words, Wolfram looked at the ceiling for a few seconds to regain his composure. "Hmph! Of course I am okay you wimp! It takes more than that to kill me." The blonde soldier fired back to cover his discomfort.

"Don't call me wimp!" Yuuri blustered at Wolfram's words. Catching the other boy's eye, he smiled softly, expressing his silent relief that Wolfram was okay, which the blonde Mazoku soldier returned.

"Ahem." Both boys swiveled their heads at the sound and found Murata grinning wildly. "As much as I hate to break this rare intimate moment, I have to stop you two before you declare your avowals of love to each other. After all, there are other people in the room and things like that will make the rest feel uncomfortable."

"Murata! What the heck are you saying!" the Maou cried out, throwing a pillow to his friend, his face burning in embarrassment. Wolfram was not in a better state either, his face red from all the attention, making him unable to voice out any protests he would have made.

"In any case heika, we're extremely overjoyed to see that you're okay." Conrad said, raising his voice slightly to be heard above the noise. Wolfram snapped back to reality and for the first time took notice that aside from Gunter and Murata, Gwendal and Conrad had already beaten him in visiting Yuuri first. _It would have been best if I was the first one here to avoid all these. Stupid wound._ Wolfram thought ruefully, inwardly shaking his head.

"Oh heika I was extremely worried about you! I barely slept at night in fear that you're hurt worst than we've thought! I prayed daily to Shinou for your speedy recovery." Gunter emotionally said his hands clasped together, tears falling from his eyes.

"Gunter stop crying…" Yuuri's said in a resigned tone. "You've been crying since you got inside."

"Oh it was becau-"

"I'm glad you're alive and well heika." Gwendal's deep voice cut in Gunter's emotional outburst. "But we have to discuss briefly what happened in the ball. I've purposely left Greta out of this reunion for a while so we can talk freely. Geika," Gwendal turned to the Great Sage, who was lounging near the window, his profile illuminated by sunlight. "Have you by any chance heard anything about the attackers in your past? I have been investigating about this matter but I have yet to discover the group's identity or whether or not they belong to a human or Mazoku territory."

All eyes looked the Great Sage, awaiting the wise man's response. "I can't say I've encountered anyone like them before. But having a power like that…" Murata trailed off, his fingers resting on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Shibuya, do you remember anything after the golden masked man hit you with black energy?"

"No. The next thing I remembered was lying on the floor as me."

"That's what disturbed me the most…" The Great Sage turned his face away from the occupants of the room to look out of the window. "It's as if that power sapped away Shibuya's maryoku in an instant…Making him change back into his original form…"

"I've wondered about that too. I don't revert back to me when I am not done with what I'm supposed to do, unless I used too much Maryoku. Back then," Yuuri's face scrunched up in an effort to remember things clearly. "I only had the time to summon my water dragons. But I think that's it."

Gwendal's frown deepened. "Conrad's sword split into two after attempting to strike the golden masked man."

"That is because the barrier surrounding the man was extremely powerful." Murata explained. "I can feel its strength at the far end of the ballroom where I was standing. Although obviously he's not our only problem. The people with him, they rejuvenate and heal themselves quickly. I've never seen that happen before."

"The golden masked man is obviously the leader. Did you notice how all the men quickly disappeared at his command?" The lavender man gravely said, his eyes darkening at the memory.

"The last thing I remember is him saying that even heika's power cannot compare to him." Conrad contributed, clenching his hand as he remembered his inability to protect the Maou. He hated feeling helpless.

"No one can be as powerful as Yuuri, seeing that he possesses both Shinou's and his own maryoku!" Wolfram asserted. After all, in his mind, Shinou was the most powerful being to ever grace their world. And Yuuri having acquired that power on top of his…well that goes without saying that their Maou's maryoku is truly unfathomable.

Murata let out a long deep breath. "Let's just hope he's not right."

XOXO

Clouds, dark and secretive, danced over the pale full moon.

Only the murmur of the wind can be heard through the rustling of the leaves. An occasional squawk of a raven breaks the silence, resonating in the vast forest.

Deep within, surrounded by the looming trees, a fortress stood. It's certainly not well-kept. Ivy vines crawled up the crumbling walls, hiding whatever it is inside. Although nothing remotely threatening can be seen, one cannot help but shiver at the sinister feel of the place.

Inside, two people convened.

"That was certainly a gratifying experience. Even if it was a bit boring." A deep, cold voice drawled out from a chair in the center of a room, his hand twirling the stem of a wine glass.

"Yes heika." A man in a deep bow mumbled in agreement.

It was a rather large room. Lamps set inside the room gave way for one to see the opulence and care obviously missing from the outside. For instance, the chair the man was currently occupying was made of solid gold. Both men are garbed in the finest robes, though the latter was more extravagant, precious gems reflecting the light from the lamps.

"The Maou is just what I've expected, although it certainly took me a while to get him to show his true self."

"I believe, heika, that causing him greater distress would enable him to show his powerful self quicker."

The man in the chair looked thoughtfully in his wine glass, swirling the amber liquid inside. "Greater distress you say? So apparently things should be made as "distressing" as possible…"

XOXO

I sort of edited this part. It took me a long time to write this because for some weird reason, what I wanted to come out won't come out! Argh. I didn't know it would be this difficult to write.

My love to eclst and Theo-herbies who took the time to read and review the second chapter! gives a huge hug At least I know I have an audience! ;D

Next chapter is done although I have to read through it again… I am still frustrated about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Calm before the Storm**

Pairing: Wolfram and Yuuri of course! I don't think others will pop out in future chapters...

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I wish i do though.

Chapter 3

"What?!" Gwendal pounded his fists at the wooden table in his office in distress, causing a pile of papers to fall into the floor. Ink spilled over the documents he was reading not more than a minute ago as the ink bottle jumped from the tremor brought about by his action. He was finishing the tax documents the Maou was unable to do since his injury before Yozak entered bearing the bad news.

"Well Your Excellency," Yozak eyebrows raised at his superior's outburst, not used to the other showing his emotions. "As I've said, everyone in Boeotia vanished. If there was a struggle or a fight, they certainly didn't leave any trace. Although it is obvious that the villagers didn't decide to leave on their own since all their belongings are still in their houses. In fact, I think they were forced to leave while they are in the middle of something."

"What made you say that?"

"Well little things like a faucet still turned on, bread baking in the oven, unfinished laundry, furnaces fired up…"

Gwendal slowly sat back down and massaged the crease between his eyes. First the surprise attack during the ball and now this. It seems that everything is happening all at once now that the Maou is back. "But that town has their own troop of soldiers to defend them, being that it is a little far from the capital. Every Mazoku town in the outskirts of Shin Makoku has one. The purpose is to defend them from any potential attackers while waiting for reinforcements from this castle. How about the soldiers? Are they gone too?"

"Yes. Not a single soul in sight." Yozak's normally cheerful countenance hardened at the gravity of the situation, his blue eyes taking a sharp edge. He combed the village to look for clues about the inhabitants' whereabouts but to no avail. But no one can vanish into thin air…can they?

The other man's eyes darkened, deep grooves forming in his face as he frowned deeper. "Have you found anything about the attackers?"

Yozak shook his head. "Unfortunately Your Excellency, they too vanished into thin air like the villagers. They left no trail for us to follow. It's as if they appeared out of nowhere."

Gwendal sighed deeply, leaning back to rest his chair, feeling extremely exhausted. "Let's keep this from Heika first. I'll tell the Maou when there is something more substantial we can find. I'll brief Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram later."

"As you wish Your Excellency. I'll make sure to find something to tell the kiddo." And with a bow accompanied by a wink, Yozak slipped away from Gwendal's office, smirking a bit as he saw in the corner of his eye his superior taking out his knitting.

**XOXO**

"Heika as long as you don't overexert yourself, you'll be fine." Gisela declared with a smile after checking up on a slightly impatient Yuuri.

"Yes I know Gisela!" Yuuri was practically bouncing beside the fountain in Shinou's temple. He was about to go to Earth with Conrad and Murata to tell his parents about what had conspired in Shin Makoku. Yuuri was a bit nervous about telling his Mother and Father that he's going to quit school and live in Shin Makoku. Although he knew that his parents will applaud at his sense of responsibility and dedication to his country, he didn't know what their reaction would be when they discover he's going to stay at Shin Makoku. Oh he will visit them from time to time but the fact that he won't be there constantly will be a huge blow for his parents.

"Is Sir von Bielefeld not coming with you heika?" looking around for the blonde Mazoku soldier, no doubt to check his wounds before allowing the boy to step near the fountain.

"Errr…he's not coming with us Gisela." Yuuri mumbled, his eyes darkening a bit as he remembered Wolfram. The blonde was uncharacteristically subdued and distant these past few days. He did not visit Yuuri again after checking on him the first time. And he even chose to stay and train the troops rather than go with Yuuri to Earth! Yuuri was in fact counting on Wolfram to come with him to lessen the blow he was about to deliver, knowing that his mother adore the other boy so much. But after the blonde stated rather firmly his intentions of staying, Yuuri did not press him to come.

"So are you ready Shibuya?"

Yuuri pulled himself from his thoughts of Wolfram. "Ready. Conrad?"

"Yes Heika."

"It's Yuuri Conrad." The Maou sighed as he extended his arms, palms facing the water in the fountain. Within a few seconds, the water started to glow, indicating the portal is now open. At Murata's nod, Yuuri waved a final goodbye to Gisela and stepped in the fountain to Earth.

**XOXO**

"Yu-chan! Oh and Murata and Conrad!"

Yuuri identified the voice without opening his eyes. His sodden clothes weighed him down as he climbed out of the kiddie pool in his parents' backyard. "Mom I am back."

"I can see that! And it's Mama Yu-chan!" Shibuya Miko aka 'Jennifer,' squealed as she pounced on his son to give him a hug. "Oh I was worried you'll never make it here in time for your birthday tomorrow! Come Ken-chan and Yuuri's godfather. Let's all go inside!"

"Look mom you're all wet too." Yuuri said, choosing to ignore the birthday comment for now as he watched his mother bounce to the house.

"It's just water Yu-chan. I swear sometimes you worry too much. Wait here I'll get you all clothes."

"Ah Mama-san you're really the best!" Murata gushed.

Pausing in mid-stride, Miko turned sideways and made a pose. "Why thank you Ken-chan." Miko said with a winked before flouncing upstairs to get dry clothes.

After everyone has changed into something dry and comfortable, they all lounged in the living room. Miko insisted that they eat sweets and take tea with her as they wait for Yuuri's father and brother, who will be arriving soon. They talked for a little bit about the events in Shin Makoku, though Yuuri did say anything yet about the ball. He was surprised that time did not stay still on Earth like always when he was in the other world. Apparently, the portal was still unstable, seeing that Yuuri was still unable to control his maryoku.

After a few more minutes of small talk, the patio door slid open, revealing his father and brother. "Yu-chan!" Shouri exclaimed, taking of his shoes in a hurry when he saw his brother. He stopped on his tracks, however, when he noticed Conrad and Murata seated in the couch.

Conrad stood up to greet the newcomers. "Hello. We meet again." He said respectfully, bowing his head slightly.

"Ah it's you again! Good to have you here! Does this mean we get to watch a baseball game again?" Shibuya Shoma said to Conrad, his eyes twinkling.

"Dad! Shouri!" Yuuri greeted happily at the two newcomers. I am so glad you're home!"

Shouri looked at the occupants of the room, his eyes narrowing. Yuuri's return accompanied by people from Shin Makoku does not bode well. After all, his brother managed to return countless of times before without anyone in tow, except maybe Murata. But the other boy doesn't count, seeing that he's also from Earth. "What's wrong this time Yu-chan?" Shouri asked, turning his penetrating stare to his younger brother.

"What makes you think something is wrong Shouri? We just came to say hi!" Yuuri said with a nervous titter, averting his eyes to avoid his eldest brother's all knowing-gaze.

"You're a poor liar Yuuri. Come on 'fess up."

"Well…" Yuuri faltered, finding the thread count of the couch suddenly interesting.

"Sir Weller, I think it's best to leave the Shibuya family for a while. I'll come by later mama-chan!" Murata said, standing up. Conrad stood up at Murata's words, gave Yuuri an encouraging look and bowed to the Shibuya family before following Murata out of the door.

"Well Yu-chan?" Shouri said, taking the place of Conrad in the couch, looking at his brother intently. Shoma, sensing that this must not be a happy visit sat next to his wife, clasping her hand.

"Well…" Yuuri said again, summoning up his courage. "As I've said before, Mazoku's have to choose what path they will take when they turned 16."

"Yes you've explained that. And since you're 16th birthday is near you have to make a decision already right?" Shouri asked, impatient for Yuuri to get to the bottom of his story.

"Actually…in Shin Makoku my 16th birthday has already come and gone…I was 16 there 7 days ago…"

"What?!" Shoma exclaimed, aghast. "So that means…"

"That Yu-chan had made a decision already right?" Miko said softly from Shoma's side, an uncharacteristically sad smile in her face.

"I can't believe you didn't seek our help Yu-chan." Shouri said resignedly, his head resting on the couch, his face downcast. "So what did you finally decide on then?"

"I've decided to live in Shin Makoku. I am leaving school and I am not going to pursue my education here anymore. Although I'll go back home from time to time, I can't really leave Shin Makoku alone for a prolonged period like before." Yuuri said in almost one breath, eager to let everything out all at once.

"Just as I've thought." Miko sighed, leaning at her husbands' shoulder. Shoma rubbed his face with his hands at Yuuri's words while Shouri just stared at his brother, sadness and disbelief written all over his face.

"I am sorry for making a decision but myself. But this is something I have to do on my own." Yuuri despondently said, his eyes focused on his interlaced fingers. "I love you all. But I have a responsibility now to my kingdom. It's not just something I can turn back to easily. I really can't live a carefree life anymore"

"But you could have at-"

"No Shouri only I can decide on." Yuuri said, looking up at his brother. "If I came back here and talked to you guys, I would probably never have the strength to go back to Shin Makoku. I'll want to stay here and be carefree, without any responsibilities. But in the end, I'll blame you for allowing me to stay here. For not pushing me to do the right thing.

"How about the people in Shin Makoku? I am sure they forced you-" Shouri rebutted, pushing himself at the edge of his seat.

Yuuri's mouth fell open in shock. "Do you really think that's what happened? Do you honestly people in Shin Makoku are like that? I never really talked to anyone about my decision. In fact no one knew what I was about to do until the speech I gave. This is my own decision. No one made it for me." Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "I maybe a wimp but I am not spineless you know? Look," Yuuri said, looking at his family with sincere eyes, "Even though I'll be there most of the time, it doesn't mean that I'll forget you. I can probably bring you over there for a visit when I can finally control this time travel thing! You are my family and no one will be able to replace you. And besides, I'll be a Shibuya wherever I am and whatever I am doing."

"Sho-chan, aren't you proud that Yu-chan has grown up so much? Oh my Yu-chan…" Miko said, standing up to embrace his son. "My Yu-chan's all grown up! But I wish…" Miko pouted, letting go of his son, her tone reverting back to the light, giddy one Yuuri had grown up to. "I've seen the ball! Ooh how wonderful it must be!"

Shoma smiled wryly at his wife's swift personality change. He also stood up to clasp Yuuri's left shoulder, showing his support at his son's decision. "Well Yu-chan, you'll at least stay here until the next day so we can celebrate your birthday!"

"And that's not negotiable Yu-chan." Shouri said from his place in the couch, his arm on the arm rest, smiling faintly.

_That's it? _He sighed in relief at how easy everything was.Yuuri had feared the worst, with his mom hysterical and his dad and Shouri ganging up on him, tying him up, forbidding him to go to Shin Makoku. Or maybe they'll disown him for not finishing his studies and cast him on the streets. _I've seen too much drama on TV_, Yuuri thought, silently shaking his head ruefully. "Of course Shouri! I was really planning to stay for a day or two anyway!"

"Call me Onii-san, Yu-chan."

**XOXO**

Murata and Conrad stayed at Murata's house to give the family the privacy they deserve for the rest of their stay on Earth. They only went to visit Yuuri during his 16th birthday to have dinner at the Shibuya household. At Yuuri's insistence, Conrad and Murata refrained from mentioning the events that happened after his speech. He wants to prevent his parents from worrying about him. And knowing Shouri, he will insist on coming with Yuuri to Shin Makoku. Yuuri decided to tell his family after everything has been resolved.

During his stay, Yuuri tried to accommodate his family whatever they wanted him to do. He played chess and computer games with Shouri and his father in turn, not even picking a fight with Shouri for gloating whenever he wins. He even wore the frilly apron her mother kept in reserve to help her cook lunch the day he was about to return to Shin Makoku. He had to threaten physical violence to keep Murata's mouth shut though, when he and Conrad saw him accidentally. Good thing he managed to hide the camera his enthusiastic mother gave to Great Sage.

In Yuuri's mind, although he will visit Earth as much as he could, things around the Shibuya household will never be the same again. He knew Shouri will soon start fulfilling his duties as the Maou of the Mazoku's on earth. And he will no longer be the baseball boy lounging inside the house on a lazy Sunday afternoon. So he treasured each time he spent with his family now.

The two days quickly passed by and soon Yuuri, Conrad and Murata are preparing to go back to Shin Makoku.

"Do you have everything you need Yu-chan?" Miko asked, fluttering about to insert everything she wants Yuuri to bring in plastic to prevent it from getting wet.

"Yes mom! I've packed everything I need!"

"Call me mama!" Miko scolded, thrusting packages in Conrad's arms. They have quiet a lot to bring to Shin Makoku, with Yuuri's stuff adding to the packages Miko wants to give to Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter and Greta. Dusting her fingers, Miko came to Yuuri to give the boy a good bye hug. "Bye Yu-chan. Come back as soon as you can okay? And be safe always. I am so proud of you." Miko whispered tenderly on Yuuri's ear, unconsciously hugging her son tighter.

Yuuri's eyes softened and embraced his mom back. "I'll be here before you know it mom. And I'll learn how to control my powers soon so that I can bring you to Shin Makoku for an extended vacation."

Pulling away from Yuuri, Miko placed her hands on her hips. "Call me mama Yu-chan!"

"Now come on, now is not the time to scold your son about matters like that." Shoma, materializing on Miko's side, clasped Yuuri hard on the shoulder. "Be safe Yu-chan." Shoma said, smiling gently at his son.

"Come back whenever you need me Yu-chan. I'll always be here for you." Shouri added, carrying the last of the packages to Yuuri. Looking at Conrad, he said to the man firmly. "I expect you to take care of Yu-chan over there."

"Of course Shouri. You need not to ask." Conrad said, shifting the packages he held to make more room for what the Maou is carrying.

"Thank you Mama-chan, Papa-chan for everything! And don't worry, brother of my friend, Yu-chan will be protected at all times in Shin Makoku." Murata reassured the family, his arms laden with packages. "Now Shibuya, it's time to go."

"Okay!" Yuuri replied nodding. "Bye everyone! I'll see you soon!" Yuuri exclaimed. Again, Yuuri summoned his maryoku and opened the portal to Shin Makoku.

"Yu-chan please learn to control your superpowers! I want to be there in your wedding with Wol-chan!" Miko cried out, waving as the three were surrounded by bright light.

"Heard that Shibuya. Mama-san wants to be in your wedding." Murata's whispered remark was the last thing Yuuri heard before the water sucked him into Shin Makoku.

**XOXO**

"Greta it really looks wonderful on you!" Yuuri said complimenting her daughter on the new dress Miko gave her as she entered the Maou's office. "See Conrad, it fits perfectly considering I only described her size to my mom."

The young girl twirled to show off her dress. "Greta loves it Yuuri! Thank you! Greta thinks you're the greatest father in the world! And Papa Wolfram is the greatest too of course!" Greta finished, giggling her pleasure.

"Of course I am great!" a voice behind Greta teased. Wolfram appeared in the doorway, leaning down to receive a hug from Greta. "It helps that I have a great daughter!"

Scrunching her face with pleasure, Greta giggled and pulled away reluctantly from Wolfram. "Gwendal said Greta can only come in to show Father and Papa my new dress…Greta will see you later okay?" And with that, Greta ran, holding her dress up a bit to prevent her from tripping.

Wolfram stood still for a split-second after Greta left, wondering what to do next. After he gave the notice to break the engagement, he was unsure how to act in Yuuri's presence. Although he psyched himself to act like nothing has happened when with the Maou, he can't really function like he normally does. How does one act anyway around a soon to be ex-fiancé? "So brother have you found anything about the masked attackers during the ball?" Wolfram asked as he opted to sit in the chair in front of the Maou's desk, giving Yuuri a slight bow in greeting.

Yuuri, whose mouth was already open to greet the other boy enthusiastically, clammed up with Wolfram's offhand greeting. He was even ready with his usual protests about him checking out on girls while he stayed on Earth when the blonde asked. But it seems he did not need to be prepared after all. Wolfram have not even talked to Yuuri after the Maou returned from Earth.

Gwendal's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he noticed the 'exchange' between Wolfram and Yuuri. He was surprised that his younger brother didn't tag along with the Maou to knowing that he can. And besides, Wolfram seemed so…quiet. Usually, he makes a lot of noise as soon as Yuuri comes back from Earth, interrogating the Maou about his activities and whether or not he went out with another girl. And since the engagement is not officially broken, since the Maou have yet to make an official announcement, Wolfram is still technically the Maou's fiancé. _This is why I don't like meddling in affairs concerning the heart_, Gwendal thought with a grimace.

"Nothing has been found yet." Another voice spoke up from the doorway in answer to Wolfram's question, cutting off any response the stoic Mazoku solider would have made. The occupants of the room looked up to see the Great Sage, accompanied by Yozak and Gunter, enter the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "It's astonishing really that they have managed to hide from us, despite Sir von Walde's vigilance. But another thing came up. Isn't that right Sir von Walde?" Murata said, as he made his way beside the Maou.

"What other thing? Did something happen while I was gone?" Yuuri asked, looking back and forth at Gunter and Gwendal.

Yuuri's face fell, worry clouding his eyes, as he heard the news about the people in Boeotia. Wolfram bit his lip as he watched the Maou's pitiful face, restraining himself from going over to Yuuri to provide comfort or any kind of support. The blonde soldier already knew all there is to know about the villagers' disappearance so he need not to listen to his brother. He looked at Conrad, and experienced both gratitude and jealousy as the brown haired soldier gently laid his hand on his godsons' shoulders in comfort.

"I wished you've told me Gwendal. Maybe I could have done something." Yuuri said despondently, twisting his hands in agitation on his desk. He wouldn't have gone back to Earth if he knew that such a situation exists in the kingdom.

"But what would you have done Shibuya?" Murata asked, not unkindly, to the disturbed Maou. "Besides, Sir von Walde knew that you're going to postpone your trip to Earth. He wants to give you a peaceful time with your family, especially after the events during your birthday."

Conrad can't help but smile slightly as he saw the expression on his brother's face, despite the current situation. Gwendal's normally stoic face was tinged with pink at Murata's correct assumption of his intentions. He's not really used to people hearing about the soft and considerate side of him.

After giving out a huge sigh, Yuuri spoke again. "So what do we do know? No evidence of some sort can really be found?"

"Nothing Heika." Yozak piped in. "I've combed the village personally. Even the nearby village, which is about several hundred kilometers away. But no one can give me any information. In fact, they're not even aware that the people in Boeotia disappeared. They're not exactly what you call the most sociable creatures in the kingdom after all." The solider shrugged.

A sudden look of fierce determination entered the Maou's face. "Okay then!" Yuuri stood up, hitting his fist in his palm. "Let's-"

Reading Yuuri's mind, Conrad acted instantly. "I am sorry Heika," Conrad said, gently forcing the Maou to sit back down. "You can't really go out of the castle. Not when things in Shin Makoku are unsafe."

Yuuri pouted. It looks like he's going to be spending a lot of time inside the castle. Without Conrad to help him escape, he doubts he can go anywhere. "Gwendal, do you think this has anything to do with the people who attacked us during the ball?" Yuuri asked the stoic man.

"As of now Heika, I have not found any evidence that will connect the attackers to what has happened in Boeotia." The Mazoku soldier said, crossing his arms and leaning back to the wall.

"But-"

"Shibuya, I am sure Gwendal is trying his best." Murata said, patting his friend on the back. "Worrying excessively right now can't bring the villagers back. And besides," Murata looked out of the window, the sun ever reflecting on his lenses. "I am sure you have more things to worry about later."

**XOXO**

The topic, although worrisome, was quickly exhausted. After all they currently have no information so discussing what their next move will be is a moot point. Yozak excused himself to lead more soldiers in search for evidence.

"Oh heika!" Gunter cried out. "I almost forgot! A letter came for you while you were on Earth! It seems another human territory wishes to enter into an alliance with Shin Makoku." After retrieving the necessary papers from the Maou's desk, he handed it to the young king.

"What country is it?" Conrad asked as the people in the room gave the Maou time to read the document.

"It seems that it is from Callisto." Murata, reading from the Maou's shoulders, replied.

Wolfram wrinkled his nose at the sound of the name. "Callisto? Isn't that the-"

"Yes it is the reclusive human territory near Small Shimaron. For some weird reason, it remained independent even after Small Shimaron started bullying other countries and expanding its territory." Conrad explained.

"Apparently," Gwendal continued. "The country's king recently died. The new king who inherited the throne wants to be more visible and establish a relationship with other nations. And he has heard about Heika's work in uniting humans and Mazoku's. According to the letter, he wants to help Heika for he too is tired of the prolonged animosity between Mazoku and humans. Also, entering the alliance means that Callisto can get close with the other human countries currently allied with us."

Yuuri, glad that Gwendal explained because he cannot understand the language to which the letter was written, placed the letter back to his desk. Sighing at Yuuri's ridiculousness, Murata snatched the letter back, hitting the other boy lightly on the head purposely. Ignoring Murata, Yuuri enthused, "That's great! After everything that has happened, it's definitely a welcome news!"

Murata's attention was still on the letter, his eyes moving from left to right as he continued to read. "And the king himself, Spencer Erebus Callisto, wants to visit Shin Makoku to personally talk to Shibuya?"

The advisor nodded. "They're just waiting for Heika to confirm at whatever time convenient."

"But I was hoping to go there…I've been stuck here in the castle since I got back…" Yuuri said under his breath.

"What's that's Shibuya?" Murata asked, cocking his head in Yuuri's direction.

"Ahhh..nothing nothing! Gunter, help me compose a letter saying that they can come here anytime they wish!"

The prospect of visitors in the castle made Gwendal frown deeply. More people, more noise. "Make it in 2 weeks time. We have to prepare the castle."

**XOXO**

"Hey Wolfram wait up!"

Wolfram stopped at his tracks when the voice he can recognize even asleep called out to him. _Ah busted!_, Wolfram groaned inwardly as he let the other boy catch up. He had been trying to act normally and avoid the Maou at the same time. The blonde soldier knew that it is only a matter of time before the engagement will be officially broken. Thus, in Wolfram's mind, he has to let go of Yuuri soon to avoid the intense pain he knew would come as soon as the Maou is free from their engagement. After all, lots of girls will be fighting for his soon-to-be former position.

Yuuri panted a bit as soon as he reached the blonde's side, bending forward to catch his breath. _Hmph. Only this wimp can look attractive while gulping for air like a fish. _Wolfram shook his head at his thoughts and focused his gaze somewhere above Yuuri. "What do you want Yuuri?"

The black haired boy straightened up. "Nothing much. I thought we could hang out. I have free time and besides I feel like I haven't been able to talk to you for a long time!"

Wolfram's green eyes pierced Yuuri's. "You wimp! People from your kingdom vanished into thin air, you have been attacked in your own castle and a foreign king is about to visit yet you have nothing to do?!"

Shrinking slightly from the other's gaze, Yuuri's mind whirled frantically as he thought of a good answer. He's not shirking his responsibilities! It's not as if he can go with Yozak and search for the lost villagers or look for more information about the masked attackers. And besides, he has to do something to keep his mind off the missing people.

Also, as much as he loathes to admit, he missed Wolfram's company. It's amazing how quiet his life is without Wolfram. No random outbursts when he does something remotely innocent like thanking a maid or no speeches about his duties as a fiancé. As much as he loves his quiet time and being able to do whatever he wants, time without Wolfram is pretty boring.

"As much as I want to find the villagers right now I don't even no where to start! I can't even go out of the castle. Unless-"

Wolfram saw the familiar gleam in the Maou's eye and immediately shook his head. 'No Yuuri I am not helping you sneak out of here." Besides, aside from getting in trouble with his brother, sneaking out would mean close proximity to the boy he's trying to let go. He knew his resolve would weaken when he goes along with Yuuri's plan.

The Maou pouted. He's not used to Wolfram saying no to him before. In fact, he's pretty sure Wolfram never said no to him whenever he asks for a favor. "Fine then. Let's have a picnic with Greta okay? I promised her that I'll play with her today.

Wolfram struggled with himself. He wants to go with Yuuri. Too much as a matter of fact. But he's supposed to let go of the Maou. How is he supposed to do that with the wimp asking him to do things together? _What's with this wimp? Now that I don't actively seek his company he invites me to a picnic?_ He sighed. "Fine wimp. Let's go get Greta."

Yuuri cheered. "Greta is going to be so happy! She said will be stay-"

Wolfram tuned out the chattering boy as they go to fetch Greta. _I am not making things easier for myself am I_?

**XOXO**

Again thanks to those who are reading this! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Calm before the Storm**

Pairing: Wolfram and Yuuri of course!

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I wish i do though.

Chapter 4

The sun casts its first light, blanketing the land with warmth. Sunny yellow buttercups bloomed amidst the thick grass which swayed softly, in one with the wind. Foxglove sprang tall and purple among the trees that served as a house for small creatures. Already, kohi's flew about bearing parcels to deliver to merchants, to be sold or traded that day.

Already, people have managed to stagger out of bed to start their day - feeding the livestock, chopping wood for fire, setting out the laundry. Peddlers and merchants are already arranging their wares. Children run about to play under the watchful eyes of their mothers, who took advantage of the time to gossip with each other. All in all, an ordinary day it would seem.

The sound and bustle of the scene is so picturesque to anyone who will stay still and watch. Normal people going on with their normal lives; unsuspecting of any danger that might be lurking silently in the shadows.

In a blink of the eye everything has changed. Clouds rolled to layer the sky so that light cannot force their way to bask the land. Fearful of the sudden change, people stopped whatever they're doing to get inside the safety of their homes. They never got the chance. A heavy fog surrounded the once serene scene, enveloping everyone in sudden darkness.

When everything cleared up, nothing can be seen anymore.

**XOXO**

"Wimp stop fidgeting!"

Yuuri pouted, eyeing the blonde beside him grumpily. He's not used to sitting in a throne. Much less having a jeweled crown at the top of his head that weighs a ton and a cape that wishes to strangle him held close by an equally heavy brooch bearing a figure of 3 water dragons in it, the design of his new seal. He really can't see why they he has to wait for their guest here in the throne room instead of waiting out there in the courtyard with Gwendal and Gunter. Everything feels so wrong about this…this display of wealth and power. And it doesn't help that Wolfram kept on making snide comments. _Wimp you say…you're not the one wearing a boulder in your head!_

Murata snickered at the other side of the king, obviously enjoying his friend's discomfort. "Well Shibuya, didn't you choose to be like this on your 16th birthday? Well here you are now, heika."

"Stop with the heika crap Murata or I am throwing this crown at you like a baseball!" Yuuri exploded; frustrated at the fact that he really can't do anything about his current situation. He did choose to fulfill the responsibilities of the Maou. However, he didn't know that part of the Maou's duty is to wear things like crowns or jewelry.

Conrad, whose shoulders were suspiciously shaking a while ago, tried to comfort the irritable, albeit amusing, Maou. "Now Yuuri," Conrad placated, making sure to use the Maou's first name. "It's only proper for you to wait here for the guest because you're the Maou of this country. People come to you not the other way around."

Yuuri slumped at his throne, ignoring the sounds of disapproval Wolfram was making at the back of his throat. "I got that from Gunter Conrad. I just don't understand why we have-"

The double doors flew open, to reveal a sweating Dorcas catching his breath. "Heika…the Callisto king is on his way to the throne room! His Excellency sent me ahead to warn you and give you time to compose yourself!" And with that, Dorcas closed the double doors again, leaving the occupants of the room.

The Maou immediately straightened in his chair, weeks of Gunter's droning lecture about decorum and conduct playing over and over his head. He tried to refrain from fidgeting again, sensing Wolfram's stare. He's afraid the blonde might knock him over if he so does so much as breathe.

Yuuri's spine was hurting already from painfully seating up straight as Gunter instructed, when the double doors opened again. He felt the people standing at his sides tense as they all waited for their first glance of the visitor.

"His Majesty, King Spencer Erebus Callisto, 13th King of Callisto." A soldier announced from the door. "And his regent, Lemnos."

The soldier stepped aside, allowing the people behind him to enter. Yuuri's mouth fell slightly open as he found himself staring at a young man with black hair and black eyes so much like his own.

**XOXO**

Dinner was an extravagant affair, showcasing the best cuisine in Shin Makoku. Bottles of wine chilled to perfection accompanied each of the dish served in the 25-course dinner. Everyone was dressed in their formal attire, and Yuuri, though relieved to take off his crown, was still wearing the heavy cape which made him swelter throughout the whole meal.

Yuuri was not the only one uncomfortable during the meal. Wolfram was seated near the opposite end of the table, far from Yuuri's place at the other end. Ever since the unofficial breaking of their engagement, Wolfram had taken it upon himself to sit far from the king, seeing that it is no longer his place to sit at Yuuri's immediate left. He didn't mind much before, seeing that he's trying to avoid the other boy. But now, he had to deal with the intense stares being directed to him by the human king, who is seated opposite from Yuuri at the other end of the table. It took so much of Wolfram's discipline not to shout and demand why the heck he was staring. As a result, Wolfram was not able to eat that much, conscious of the other king's stare.

"I am sorry for gawking at you for a bit earlier." Yuuri addressed the other king in the room as the maids cleared up the last of their dinner plates. "It's just that I've never seen anyone with black hair and eyes like me and Murata here."

Spencer slightly bowed at the Maou. "No matter heika. My appearance often caused me extra attention, especially in Callisto, so I am used to it."

"Ah you don't need to be too formal. We're going to be allies now. You can call me Yuuri!"

"Thank you hei- Yuuri. Please call me Spencer."

"Sure Spencer!" Yuuri smiled widely, obviously liking the human king.

"If you don't mind me asking," Murata spoke up from Yuuri's right side, a smile gracing his features. "Do your parents also have the same coloring?"

"I don't mind Geika. No they're not. My father has brown hair and hazel eyes while my mother has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. My father explained that I probably got my coloring from a Mazoku ancestor who possesses black hair and eyes."

"Oh I see." Murata said, his head nodding in understanding, his lenses reflecting the soft light coming from the lamps. "You probably a throwback from a few generations back! In any case it's good to have you here."

"The pleasure is mine, Geika."

**XOXO**

Wolfram walked tiredly as he made his way towards his bedroom. Greta was sure hard to put to sleep today, asking 2 stories from him and Yuuri before going to bed. And that was before she insisted on knowing how the Callisto king looked like and how the formal dinner went. Wolfram feared that he was going to lose the ability to speak tomorrow, if not for Yuuri being there to share the load.

_Yuuri._ Wolfram mused, his mouth turning down a fraction of an inch when he recalled the awkward goodnight they gave each other. After they tucked Greta in, Yuuri continued to walk towards the royal chambers chattering about Greta, obviously forgetting again that Wolfram no longer slept there. Wolfram had to remind the Maou by saying goodnight and walking off to a different direction.

_I don't know whether I should be happy or pissed off because Yuuri still haven't announced the nullification of our engagement._ Its not that he didn't remind Yuuri. He in fact tried to bring up the subject the other day but the Maou just stammered and stuttered incoherently until Wolfram waved his hand in disgust and changed the topic. _He's obviously still afraid to hurt my feelings or whatever. Wimp._

"Good evening Lord von Bielefeld."

Startled, Wolfram found himself looking at dark eyes that remind him of Yuuri, his right hand already resting at the hilt of his sword. _I wonder what he's doing here, _Wolfram thought, removing his hand and relaxing his stance. He bowed formally. "Good Evening Heika. Are you perchance lost? I can escort you back to your room."

"Please Lord von Bielefeld, cease the formalities. I am not accustomed to such. You can call me Spencer, like Yuuri heika." Spencer said with a wave of his hand. "And no I am not lost. I usually can't sleep at night so I thought I'll just walk around."

Wolfram shifted slightly, unsure of what to say next. The uncomfortable feeling he felt during dinner slowly resurfaced as the black eyes of the human king continued to bore into his. "In that case heika, I'll leave you alone in your thoughts." Wolfram bowed slightly, intent on getting away from the human king.

"I've told you Lord von Beilefeld call me Spencer." The other black haired king sighed, running his fingers in his hair. "After all, I am sure we'll become…friends."

Unsure on how to react, Wolfram slightly bowed again, managing to escape to his room without calling the king anything.

**XOXO**

Yuuri was prowling around the castle restlessly. He just finished his breakfast and he had a few hours to spare before he was closeted in his own personal torture room – the library with Gunter. And to make things worse, he knew that after that, he will be ushered to his office, signing endless documents until sundown. He wants to do something fun with anyone before his duties but there's just no one around. Conrad disappeared right after breakfast, saying that he'll be back after a while. Greta is still asleep and Yuuri doesn't want to wake her up. As for Wolfram… Actually, he has yet to see the blond Mazoku soldier today. He didn't show up for breakfast and he's not in his room when Yuuri went to check on him earlier.

"Where did everyone go?" Yuuri huffed under his breath as he walked towards the garden, in hopes of finding Wolfram.

"Heika" A voice called Yuuri from behind, stopping the young king on his tracks.

"I told you to call me Yuuri Conrad…" The king turned around slightly to look at his godfather. "Anyway, have you seen Wolfram? I've been looking for him for ages!"

Conrad managed to hide his surprise from his godson. It is extremely rare for Yuuri to look for his younger brother. Usually, it's the other way around. "He is in the training grounds with the king of Callisto, hei-Yuuri. I was also on my way to fetch him after I get you. Gwendal wants both of you in his office straightaway."

"Did something happen?" Yuuri's demeanor changed from slightly irritated to concerned, and began walking towards the direction of the training grounds. They walked in silence, Yuuri's mind filled with horrible thoughts about what may have occurred.

Two slender bodies, both lithe and graceful, danced at the tune of steel kissing steel. Mesmerized, Yuuri stopped walking transfixed at the sight before him, forgetting his earlier worries. Although drenched with sweat and puffing from exertion, Wolfram was still a sight to behold. His golden blonde hair reflecting sunlight, making him look like an angel. A warrior angel that is, with his sword ready to be wielded to protect those he loves. Big green eyes were shining with determination as he charged at his partner, his face tinged with red from the heat.

Conrad's slender form entered Yuuri's line of vision, interrupting his thoughts of Wolfram. The Maou shook his head, hitting it slightly with his left hand. _Warrior angel? Wolfram? The sun is seriously affecting my brain._

A shadow loomed in front of Yuuri, shading him from the sunlight. "Good Morning Yuuri. I trust you slept well."

"Good Morning Spencer! I missed you at breakfast today! How was your first night at the castle? Where you comfortable?" Yuuri cheerfully greeted, mentally removing the last vestiges of his previous thoughts.

"Yes I was thank you for asking. You're castle is extremely warm and welcoming. I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch you in breakfast. You see I am a morning person and I don't really eat in the morning. I saw Lord von Bielefeld up and about so I asked if he could train with me." The human king gestured at the blonde Mazoku, who was still talking intently with Conrad.

"Ah I see! You can do whatever you wish here Spencer. Treat this like your home."

Conrad and Wolfram walked towards the Maou, their faces unreadable. "Heika, we should proceed to Gwendal's office now." Conrad said, after bowing slightly to the other king.

"Okay sure! Spencer I'll look for you after the meeting to show you around the castle. Please don't hesitate to do whatever you want for the meantime." Yuuri said with a wave, already heading back to meet with Gwendal.

Spencer nodded slightly, not moving from his position. His profile illuminated by the sun, he watched the three as they walked towards the castle.

**XOXO**

"What do you mean another Mazoku village disappeared?!"

"Like before heika. The villagers vanished. Gone and nowhere to be found." With a grunt, Gwendal leaned back to his chair, his face stoically refusing to let others know how he felt about the current news. The recent turn of events made Gwendal's head throb daily. God how he hates feeling helpless. "Yozak came here earlier with the news. The villagers of Cronus have disappeared much like the people of Boeotia. No signs of struggle or violence were seen."

"And that also means no evidence." Murata mulled, crossing his arms as he leaned back to the wall. "My, my, this is becoming serious isn't it?"

"Murata! Of course this is serious!" Yuuri ranted, as he started pacing around the room. "I really think I should person-"

Conrad was again quick to object at their Maou's plans. "No heika. That could be exactly what whoever was responsible wants." Gunter nodded sagely at Conrad's words, his purple hair falling in his face from his motions.

Yuuri stopped pacing and threw his hands exasperatedly. "If it is then at least we'll know the person or group behind this! I am the king yet I can't do anything! And this is the second village that disappeared! I can't just sit around in this castle when my people are god knows where!"

Wolfram approached the young Maou, and placed both his arms at the other boys' shoulders and started shaking him. "You wimp!" He exclaimed at the Maou's face. "Don't you realize that we're only protecting you? You're not sitting around doing nothing. What do you think will happen to Shin Makoku if you too disappeared?!"

Yuuri shoulders slumped, his head hanging down, hiding his face from the people in the room. "But I just want…" His voice trailed off helplessly, all the energy seemingly drained out of him.

Murata straightened up and walked towards their Maou. "We know Shibuya. Which is why everyone here in the room is trying their best to find the culprits. But you know we can't risk you. So," the Great Sage turned towards Gwendal. "It's unwise to send more troops to protect Mazoku villages for they might also disappear. Strength in this situation does not call for numbers but for brains. Is Yozak still around?"

Gwendal nodded. "I made him rest for a bit since he hasn't slept for days."

"Good. Because we need him to stay sharp and ready."

**XOXO**

Yuuri tried to immerse himself with work to help him stop thinking about the missing villagers. Besides, he felt guilty that he can't really do anything to help Gwendal find them. So for the past few weeks, Yuuri tried to be a model Maou. He signed all the documents without complaint, even going as far as asking Gwendal if there's more once he finished. He listened to Gunter's lessons, studiously taking down notes and practicing speaking and writing in Mazoku language. He spent his free time with the king of Callisto, whom they decided should be kept in the dark about the recent happenings in Shin Makoku, and with Greta, who tags along with them after her own studies.

At night however, all thoughts he repressed during the day came rushing back to him. Yuuri tossed and turned all night in his large bed, praying for sleep but with no avail. Every time he closes his eyes, images about people being tortured, suffering and being put to death kept flashing in his mind, screaming for help. He tried everything to put himself to sleep – counting sheep, reading an extremely boring book, drinking milk, running around his room 50 times, tossing his baseball up in the air and catching it till he feels that his arm will fall off – but with no avail.

As a result, Yuuri was exhausted, his eyes dark from lack of sleep every morning. He wakes up from his 'sleep' before Gunter comes into his room to do something about his exhausted appearance and make himself look more…well…alive. His efforts did not go to waste. Every morning, he greets Gunter and Conrad with a wide smile, seemingly ready to take on the day. After all, with the trouble they're currently facing, no one is really paying attention to the Yuuri's appearance.

**XOXO**

"Then they transported us to the castle of the Maou on Earth by making us get in a contraption made of steel. When we asked, it's not houseki nor maryoku making the thing fly, but something called eng-gin. I tuned Yuuri out because he started saying things like phi-siks and whatnot that my head started to hurt."

Wolfram was in the garden with Spencer, lounging around after their morning training. This has slowly become a habit seeing that Wolfram has nothing to do. His troops are sent out by Gwendal to search for clues about the villagers so there's no one to train. Greta spends his time in Annisina's lab, being tutored herself. And since Yuuri has work to do, Wolfram became the unofficial Mazoku companion of the human king during his stay.

"Yuuri's world must be extremely different from ours then…" Stephen mused, tilting his head to look at the sky. "It must be hard for him to adjust to the way of life here, growing up in a different world."

Wolfram nodded sagely. "His first day here he managed to start a duel and get himself-" The blonde suddenly stopped remembering that he was the one Yuuri got engaged to. He's not sure why he's this talkative around the human king, answering his questions and telling him things about himself.

"-engaged to you isn't it?" The human king continued Wolfram's statement, looking at the blonde for confirmation.

Slightly embarrassed, Wolfram gave a slight nod. "But things are different now because the engagement is about to be dissolved."

After scrutinizing the blonde's face, Spencer gave a short laugh and resumed his inspection of the sky. "Okay I can see that's quite a touchy subject. I won't pry anymore if you don't want me to."

His face still slightly abashed, Wolfram shifted the topic to the tall figure of Lemnos, who was currently standing beside a nearby tree, his face bearing a scary expression that can rival Gwendal's, his arm crossed. "Does he ever talk? I don't think I've ever heard him utter a single word since you guys got here."

"Don't mind him. He's a nice guy just a bit shy at times."

Years of education about proper conduct refrained Wolfram from letting out a snigger. Describing someone as tall and built as Lemnos as shy doesn't really fit. Spencer, as if reading Wolfram's mind, reiterated his former statement. "Really he's just shy. When he feels up to it, you'll see that he's as friendly as me."

With that, Spencer stood up, offering a hand to help Wolfram up. "Come on, you said you're going to show me the library in the west wing."

**XOXO**

Sitting across Yuuri as they ate dinner, Wolfram frowned. Although he hasn't spent much time with Yuuri by choice, he can't help but feel worried about the other boy's state. The Maou obviously is not sleeping well, fatigue clearly etched in his eyes as he forced himself to laugh at one of the Spencer's jokes. His appetite was affected too, Wolfram observed as he watched the Maou pretend to eat by pushing the contents of his plate from one side to another.

A lot of people are missing at the dinner table tonight. Gwendal for one is not present, obviously dinner not his priority at the moment. Gunter's presence is missing too, which is unusual because he always feels that he has to hover at Yuuri's side most of the time. What's even stranger is Conrad's not there. He follows the Maou like a shadow no matter where Yuuri goes.

Greta's cheerful chatter brightened what should have been a somber dinner. _Thank God for Greta,_ Wolfram thought as he finished the last of his meal. Yuuri's obviously not in the mood to be entertaining tonight.

"Wolfram, I trust that we can train together tomorrow morning? I always look forward to training with you." Spencer said, wiping his lips with a napkin.

The blonde Mazoku nodded immediately. He and Spencer have been spending time together almost everyday ever since the human king got here. In fact, he has seen more of the other king than Yuuri himself. He and Spencer, together with the silent Lemnos spend the days together, exploring the castle and the village and sparring in the training grounds. It's no hardship in Wolfram's part for the king was an interesting companion. He's smart and knowledgeable about world affairs and military strategy. He's funny too and can make Wolfram laugh, which for the blonde is not an easy feat. After all, he rarely finds things funny.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfram saw Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly as he listened to the exchange. He waited for Spencer and Lemnos to go out of the dining room before speaking. "What's wrong with you Yuuri? Do you want anything?"

Yuuri ignored him for a moment, speaking to Greta. "Greta, you better go to bed now. It's quiet late. I'll check on you later."

"Okay Father!" Greta chirped, giving Yuuri a goodnight kiss and hug. She ran to the other end where Wolfram was seated to give him a goodnight kiss and a hug too. "Good night Papa! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Yuuri kept his smile at his face as he watched his daughter go out of the room with a maid to help her get ready for bed. As soon as the door closed, his smile vanished and he looked at Wolfram. "So you've been spending quiet a lot of time with Spencer these past few days…In fact I don't even see you around in the castle anymore…"

Wolfram remained silent, trying to figure out Yuuri's mood. What can you say to that anyway?

"Is that why you've been shirking you're duties? People are vanishing and there you are gallivanting around with Spencer when you're supposed to be helping to find the missing people! I've always known that you're a selfish brat but this is too much!" Yuuri finished with a shout, half rising from his chair.

Offended and wounded at Yuuri's words, Wolfram stood up and walked closer to the Maou. "What did you say to me again?" The blonde said in a dangerously low whisper.

Yuuri, unaffected by Wolfram's attempts to keep his temper on check, also stood up. The two are practically nose to nose, eyes narrowed as they glared at each other. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said-"

The door burst open revealing Conrad's troubled face. "Good only the two of you are here. Follow me." Without waiting for Yuuri and Wolfram to even move, Conrad closed the door.

Argument forgotten, Yuuri flashed Wolfram a worried look, exhaustion clearly visible now in the Maou's face. Without another word, the two went out of the dining hall.

They made it outside and followed Conrad in, Yuuri presumed, Gwendal's office. In total silence, the three trudged along the corridor, with Yuuri and Wolfram only exchanging fleeting glances to each other behind Conrad's back. Conrad respectfully held open the door when they reached their destination, allowing Yuuri and Wolfram to past through first.

The atmosphere inside the office was tense and grim. Gwendal was seated behind the table, his arms crossed and his face contorted in a scowl. Murata was seated on a chair in front of the desk, his mouth in a straight line, his huge black eyes somber and sorrowful. Gunter was unusually subdued, his long lavender hair curtaining his face.

Taking in the scene before him, Yuuri gulped. "People disappeared again, didn't they?" The Maou asked, his eyes pleading the people in the room to deny his fears. Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri, his hand resting on the other boys' shoulder as they waited for an answer.

"Yuuri…" Conrad started helplessly, looking towards Gwendal for help.

Gwendal observed the forlorn Maou, angry at the fact that he will further aggravate the young boy's worries. "Heika people did not disappear this time." The Mazoku soldier mentally slapped himself when he saw a spark of hope brighten the Maou's dark eyes. Now he knew it's better to tell the truth straight out. "People did not disappear this time. They were killed."

Yuuri froze, his entire body unable to move in shock. He distantly felt Wolfram and Conrad guiding him to a chair. With glazed eyes, he turned again to Gwendal. "Which village is it? How many survivors?"

The stoic Mazoku soldier tried to contain his emotions as he remembered the scene he just left. Blood spilled all over the place, covering the area with a sickly red color. The bodies were all gathered in one place, dragged from wherever they're slain. Men, women, children and the elderly were grouped together. The soldiers assigned to that territory were found in the barracks, burnt to crisp. "It's the village of Cecros, about 5 miles away from here. I'm sorry heika. There are no survivors."

_No survivors._ Gwendal's words echoed over and over again in Yuuri's brain. He rested his head between his hands and squeezed, his despair evident to all the rooms other occupants. Yuuri was beside himself. He's supposed to protect these people. Yet he failed them, miserably.

Wolfram watched Yuuri, unable to provide comfort to the grieving Maou, his head still reeling with what he just heard. He trained his eyes at his eldest brother, assuming correctly that Gwendal downplayed what happened to Cecros to the Maou. He'll get the full details later after they attended to Yuuri.

"Shibuya." Murata softly said to his friend. Getting no response, Murata continued. "I've tried to predict what village they're going to attack next. So I sent Yozak covertly to Cecros, because I have a feeling that village will be next. But we sent him too late. When he arrived, the bloodbath is already over and all Yozak saw was what was left of the village." The great sage said regretfully, his face downcast.

Murata's self-recrimination penetrated Yuuri's brain enough to incite him to action. "No Murata, even if you're the Great Sage, you can't always know everything, so don't blame yourself. You have correctly guessed the village that's going to be attacked! The one who is to blame is responsible for this." Summoning whatever strength he has left, Yuuri turned to face Gwendal again. "Did you find any clues?"

"A troop of soldiers are currently in Cecros investigating. I will personally go there later to search for clues. So far, all we've gathered is that the people are killed by both magic and sword. We have yet to know whether the attackers used houseki or maryoku. As for witnesses…so far no one has come to us with information."

Yuuri straightened from his seat, and nodded. "I trust you Gwendal to brief me once you've returned. Now," The Maou said, standing up. "This has been a long day. Everyone deserves to rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow after we're all rested."

One by one the occupants left the room, hoping to find a moment of respite in the privacy of their rooms.

**XOXO**

Alone in his bed, Yuuri tossed and turned again. No matter how hard he tried, he can't fall asleep. He considered asking for Gisela for a sleeping pill or something, if such a thing exists in Shin Makoku. But he hated the idea that he might be dependent on medication to fall asleep. Thus, he continued to toss and turn, squeezing his head in his pillows.

_No survivors_. Gwendal's voice still echoed in Yuuri's head, followed by images of dead children, men and women. He tried his best to block them, knowing that he can't do anything about it if he continued like this. But he can't. Tossing his covers aside, Yuuri felt around for his slippers and walked out of his room.

The two soldiers guarding outside his room gave a start and made a motion to follow Yuuri. With a wave of his hand, Yuuri asked the guards to stay where they are and started walking. As soon as Yuuri turned his back, one of the guards nodded and secretly followed the Maou to where he's going.

Yuuri walked and turned until he reached Wolfram's door. He hesitated for a bit, he's knuckles stopping a few inches away from the door. With a determined look, he knocked and was surprised to see Wolfram's face, his face heavy with sleep and his golden hair rumpled, immediately peek through the crack.

"Hi." Yuuri said softly. "I'm sorry did I wake you up. I can't sleep."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes as he peered sleepily at Yuuri. "You can't sleep so you decided to knock at my door?"

Scratching the back of his head, Yuuri ruefully smiled. "Well…"

Sighing, Wolfram opened the door, revealing his utilitarian blue pajamas. "Come in, wimp."

"Don't call me wimp!" came Yuuri's automatic reply as he stepped inside Wolfram's room. The room big, although not as large as his. It was sparsely decorated compared to Yuuri, with a few of Wolfram's paintings gracing the walls of the room. A cabinet undoubtedly holding the boy's clothes stood at the far end of the room beside a screen. A basin and a glass of water are on top of a bureau next to Wolfram's bed.

"Why are you not wearing you're pink nightgown?" Yuuri asked as his eyes wandered around the room, taking in the differences from his room.

"I don't need it anymore wimp. So anyway, what are you doing here?"

Yuuri looked at the boy, who sat back to his bed holding a pillow. "Well…I just thought…I don't want to be alone tonight…I thought maybe I can sleep here?"

Wolfram looked at the Maou in disbelief. Before, he even had to sneak in Yuuri's bed because he knew that the Maou doesn't like it and now here is Yuuri asking if he can sleep with him. But looking at the Yuuri's tired face, the blonde correctly assumed that the other boy is having a hard time falling asleep. It's a good thing that Gwendal didn't divulge all the gory details to their young and inexperienced king. Yuuri would be seriously traumatized by that.

"It's okay I understand if you don't want to! I just thought…well…I'll see you tomorrow then." Yuuri stood up, preparing to leave when he felt Wolfram move. He turned to see Wolfram turning down the covers at the other side of his bed before settling to the other side.

"What wimp do you plan to stand there the entire night or don't you want to sleep?" Wolfram grumpily said.

Yuuri smiled happily and hurried to the blonde's bed, drawing the covers up. Ah how comfortable this is. "Wolf…thank you."

"Go to sleep."

The Maou shifted closer to the warmth the blonde is emanating, until his back touches the other boy's back. "Wolfram…"

"Yuuri if you don't go to sleep I'm throwing you out."

Turning to his side, Yuuri smiled at the blonde's back. "It's just that…I am glad you're here." And with that, Yuuri closed his eyes, sleep finally coming to him at last.

**XOXO**

Yay for me I got another chapter done!) Thanks to those continue to read Calm Before the Storm, especially those who left a review and added me to their favorite/alert list! Hope you like this chapter again please leave a review..)

By the way, I am getting confused whether I should use "von Walde" or "von Voltaire" for Gwendal. You see, the anime and the novel (translations that is) uses both. So which is which?

Oh another thing, I recently found out that I made a mistake in the previous chapters, making Yuuri say that he's been in Shin Makoku for 2 years but he's only turning 16?! I know math is my poorest subject but this is too much..;D What I meant to say is that Yuuri has been staying in Shin Makoku for almost a year already. Sorry! This is what I get for not having a beta!) Again I apologize for the mistake and for any other mistake in the future!


End file.
